Past the Point of No Return
by LittleMoonCake
Summary: A minific. Yumikuri version of the 'Past the Point of No Return' scene from the film adaptation of Phantom of the Opera. T for themes.


**Holy shit I broke my block.**

**Here's a novelization of the 'Past the Point of No Return' scene from the movie adaptation of Phantom of the Opera. It's just a minific, but the idea has been bugging me for weeks. Look up the scene for a better idea of what's happening. Plus, the music makes it a million times more intense.**

**Yes Armin is Raoul. Sue me, I couldn't think of anyone more suitable.**

**Sidenote: YUMIKURI IS CANON HDSUALHFALHU *gurgles***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Finishing her last line, Christa sat down on the stage, her gold skirt pooling around her. She focused on the gold material glittering in the firelight, waiting for the inevitable and fiddling with the rose she held in her hand. The stage floor was sticky, and despite the torches a few feet away from her, Christa felt cold all over.

I single, sultry alto voice filled the opera house, and Christa's stomach dropped. The voice was strong and carried fantastically through the large space, filling the room with song. She turned towards the voice, slowly standing. One of the lacy white sleeves fell from her shoulder, but every bit of her consciousness was focused of the woman behind her.

There stood a Phantom, who she now knew as Ymir. She was dressed in a black suit and a long black cape. Her hair was cleanly slicked back and held there with a signature pin. The dark ensemble was broken by a stark white mask that covered half of Ymir's face. She strode onto the stage, voice ringing through the opera house, perfectly syncing with the orchestra. The words Ymir sang were scandalous, and any woman in Christa's place would have blushed, but Christa was already in too deep. She felt her control slowly slip away, each chord drawing her in. Ymir walked towards her slowly, making eye contact and smirking.

Christa's heart thrummed in her chest. She stood fully, facing her Phantom, mouth halfway open. Ymir threw her cape back, taking a moment to bask in her triumph. Christa could feel every eye in the opera house on her. She could almost see Armin the box 5, his face screwed up in pain and betrayal. But, her eyes never once left Ymir's. The dancers entered the stage, beginning their dance in the background as Ymir began the chorus. The violins were soft, in contrast to her booming voice.

In her peripheral vision, Christa could see every performer crowded in the wings, straining to see. The plan was going perfectly, but Christa was quickly forgetting about it. Ymir's voice was like a dark wine. It weaved its way past her defenses, fogging her mind and destroying her inhibitions. It made her feel dangerous. It drew her in, making her willing to beg for just another taste. It was rich. It was dark. It was _addictive._

Ymir began to move again, circling the younger woman, like a lioness stalking her prey. Christa stared back with equal intensity, breathing heavily through her mouth. Ymir's voice was perfection; it conveyed every bit of emotion that the lyrics suggested. With a bit of growl in her voice, she darted being Christa, placing one hand on her neck and the other on her stomach, as if claiming control over her. Christa threw her head back, pressing into the embrace. Ymir smiled, moving away, moving her hands down Christa's arm until she was holding the blonde's hand.

In the balcony, Armin was fighting back tears. His face contorted with betrayal, sensing that Christa was no longer acting.

Ymir let go of Christa's hand as Christa pulled away, looking away. Ymir's voice softened, ending her section of the song. Christa fixed the sleeves of her dress and began to sing, Filling the hall with her lovely soprano voice. It rang through the room, high and floaty. She looked back towards the Phantom, her eyes burning into the older woman. Ymir looked on with pride. Christa's eyes wandered to the audience, admiring the way the torchlight danced on the golden statues that covered the walls. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Armin, but she didn't care. She turned back to Ymir, smiling in the most seductive way she could manage. A sly grin crept over Ymir's face as Christa began the chorus, her voice low and sultry.

In unison, they turned and headed for the staircases. Their gazes locked. The violins grew louder and more dramatic as the female dancers joined their male partners, beginning a seductive dance.

They climbed the staircase together, with Christa singing the chorus with dark passion. Armin stood, looking of with horror as his fiance walked towards the other woman. The violins rose into a crescendo as the two singers closed in on each other. Ymir threw her cape off the wooden scaffold, striding towards Christa and joining her in her song.

They finally came together, Christa's hands going to Ymir's biceps, and Ymir's to Christa's waist. The tension was driving Christa wild. She drug her hands down Ymir's arms, savoring the sensation of Ymir's hands on her. It felt so scandalous, having such an intimate moment in front of a crowd of opera-goers and her fiance, but Christa was too overcome with desire to care.

Their hands joined, and Ymir immediately spun Christa around, refusing to break contact for too long. Christa's back was pressed to her front; their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Her hands were on Christa's stomach, moving about freely, exploring. One hand moved up, over her breasts and to her throat. Christa threw her head back, exposing her pale neck and finishing the song.

Their voices both dropped to pianissimo as the pair quietly sang the last few notes, reveling in the feeling of being close to each other. Tears beaded in Armin's eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments, the violins playing softly. The dancers ran their hands over each other, mimicking Ymir and Christa. Ymir began to sing quietly; she sang the song that Armin had once sung to her. She sang sweetly, but it didn't stay sweet for long. Ymir's hands moved down Christa's arm, taking her hand again. Drums rolled loudly, as did Ymir's voice. She smiled sincerely, bringing their joined hands closer to her face.

Christa brought her free hand to Ymir's face, cupping it. Then, she ripped off the mask.

All hell broke loose.

Ymir's smile turned into a look of sheer anger. Her eyes were hurt. Everyone in the opera hall began to scream, standing out of their seats and covering their eyes. The stage below broke out in pandemonium, all of the performers scrambling to get away. Armin turned and ran, ignoring his pain and running to complete his plan. The guards all rushed towards the stage, fighting through the panicked crowd.

Ymir stared at Christa for a few moments, her scarred face contorting in pain and rage. She grabbed Christa, pulling her flush against her and whipping out a knife and cutting a nearby rope. The chandelier swayed, and the crowd screamed, cramming the walkways to try and escape. Ymir kicked a lever, the floorboards fell out from under them. Together they fell, towards the Phantom's underground lair

* * *

**AND, SCENE.**

**This was so much fun to write omg. It's currently 12:22 AM and I am _so satisfied._**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me either by PMing me or messaging me on Tumblr: .com  
Be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading!  
**

**~LMC**


End file.
